Captain America/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs *2010-04-21 - Coffee with Steve - Wandering into a coffee shop, Tony ends up having coffee with a random guy and talking about dirty art? *2010-04-22 - Hydra on Wall Street - The forces of terrorist organization HYDRA take hostage the New York City Stock Exchange on Wall Street. She-Hulk and Captain America appear on the scene to deal with this, with a little help from an unknown bystander. *2010-04-23 - HYDRA is a Nazi! - HYDRA isn't done after their last terrorist attack, they decide to attack Stark Industries. (DG: 2010-04-24 - Terrorist Attack on Stark Industries) *(DG: 2010-04-26 - Flying Cars) *2010-05-01 - Tearing up the town - The Hulk wanders out looking for Betty. Captain America and Freedom ring try to keep the damage to a minimum when General Ross attacks! *2010-05-12 - Pickpockets and Possibilities - Lily is in Central Park, trying to pick Steve Rogers' pocket to feed herself, when Curtis and Andrea involve themselves to avoid this. Andrea and Steve then take steps to aid the starving mutant girl. *2010-05-14 - Avengers What? - After being kidnapped, a number of individuals find out they are a member of a team that doesn't even exist yet. Where was the memo this morning?! *2010-05-28 - Hydro-Man Gets Cold Feet - Attacking a bank like a beginner, Hydro-Man ends up getting very cold feet. (DG: 2010-05-29 - Bank Robbery Foiled by Heroes) *2010-05-28 - An Avengers? - A meeting after clashing with Hydro-Man, three individuals decide to officially form the Avengers. *2010-07-19 - Say Ewww - There's an Anti Mutant Riot. Captain America appears to calm it with Avenger back up. Things take a turn for the worse when Toad appears...and licks She-Hulk. Ewww. *2010-08-24 - Space Adventures: Crash Lessons - A strange space ship crashes into the Hudson River and the Avengers are called into backup S.H.I.E.L.D. Just what are they supposed to do anyway? (DB: 2010-08-24 - Conspiracy?!) *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: The Fantastic 4 aren't so Fantastic - The Fantastic 4 attack a secret database of SHIELD, and the while short on staff, the Avengers are called in to help cover things up. What are the Avengers, SHIELD's personal bus boys?! *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: Unannounced Visit - Visiting the Baxter Building, the Avengers decide to put a world of hurt on the impostors. *2010-08-29 - Space Adventures: First Flight and Boom Presents - Going into space, the Avengers are determined to rescue the Fantastic Four and teach the Skrull a lesson they won't soon forget. (MRM: 2010-08-29 - Aliens Are Real & MTV: 2010-08-30 - The F4 Were Impostors) *2010-09-19 - Put it in the Hole Already! - After recreating a stolen artifact, Tony Stark asks Rune to bring the original pair to see what happens when you join the two together. *2010-09-20 - Happy Birthday Sawyer! - Some of the Avengers show up for Sawyer's birthday party as a surprise. *2010-10-08 - To Stark International: Heart Failure and Comrades - After fighting the Mandarin, Iron Man is in danger! The Avengers come to the rescue, and stop the Mandarin's evil plans. The cost? An Iron Man suit and revealing Tony Stark's heart condition to the world. (MTV: 2010-10-09 - Tony Stark Alive but Dying!)